


#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: #TheFoxesAreOverParty [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: @mrsday1985still gets me that people forget that andrew minyard went to juvie? and like he doesn't give a shit about the game that he's literally paid millions to play? #AndrewMinyardIsOverParty
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: #TheFoxesAreOverParty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126523
Comments: 24
Kudos: 708





	#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written this type of thing before? But I had a lot of fun so yeah.
> 
> Um, explicit language (do I need to tag this ?) and references to child abuse (which I have tagged) so keep that in mind if you feel like reading this. Or if you don't ?

_#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

**@mrsday1985** still gets me that people forget that andrew minyard went to juvie? and like he doesn't give a shit about the game that he's literally paid millions to play? _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 **@rachelboyd-xoxo** srsly sick of hearing all about andrew minyard and his fucking "incredible saves" like who cares when he's literally a worthless piece of trash who went to juvie and has an actual criminal record? _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 **@exy-luvr0102** no but really how do people not remember that andrew minyard literally beat the shit out of people and literally had to be on medication for three years because he was a "significant danger to society" ?? like how has he not been cancelled already ???? _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 **@neiljostensB!TCH** okay but why has **@neiljostenreal** not responded to the whole _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_ trend bc like? i would've thought he would be the FIRST person to react to it?

_Neil! How do you feel about the recent outcry on Twitter against your infamous rival, Andrew Minyard?_

**I think that he has the best goalkeeper statistics in the country. And people who keep bringing up his past ought to remember that my father was a serial killer and I spent almost a decade on the run from him.**

**@sExyDay** okay so now **@neiljostenreal** is defending andrew minyard? i dont get it, do they hate each other or not ?? _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** y'all need to mind your own business. andrew's past is his past and you shouldn't hold that against him?

 **@RIPRikoM** okayyy but like he literally beat the shit out of a bunch of people, he went to juvie when he was like fifteen? sixteen? and like half the time he fucking lets the ball in like we're not holding his past against him if he is still a shitty person? **@NickyHemmick-xx**

 **@Matt-Boyd** nice interview bro **@neiljostenreal** solid responses all around

 **@mrsday1985** hey um so are y'all admitting that he's a shit person then? bc you aren't defending him **@Exy-KevinDay**

 **@Exy-KevinDay @mrsday1985** I don't want to get involved in drama. Andrew's statistic _s_ speak for themselves, just like Neil said the other day.

_Um, so I don't usually post blog posts like this but I've seen all the drama lately and I thought I'd tell you all about the time I met Andrew Minyard? Because I feel like it just adds to the problem._

_So I played Exy for Penn State and we went up against the Palmetto State Foxes a couple time whilst Minyard was there. After one match, when we all went off afterwards, a few of us went to go congratulate the Foxes (they'd won the match) and just generally say how we were massive fans._

_Anyway, so we knocked and Matt Boyd opened the door to us so we went in, said thanks for the match and all that. My teammate, who I won't name for their sake, noticed that Neil Josten was shirtless and - side note, I don't really think it's fair to talk to much about this but for context, he has a lot of scars - they couldn't help staring._

_Literally like two seconds later, Minyard pulled - and I'm not kidding here - like a ten inch blade out of his arm bands and fucking brandished it at them._

_So like, on the one hand, he's always been fucking unstable and I'm so glad that we're finally cancelling him BUT on the other hand, he clearly got along well enough with Josten back then to defend him when he was feeling uncomfortable so... I don't know. I really think that Andrew Minyard SHOULD be kicked off of the Great Whites team. If he carried knives then, he's clearly not stable enough to play Exy._

**@heynickyursofine** hold on so andrew minyard broke riko moriyama's hand ((likely leading to him committing suicide!!!)), pulled a knife on people during college level Exy and has a general history of violent behaviour,, and y'all STILL don't think he should be cancelled ? nah _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 _@neiljostenreal Retweeted_  
**@DanB-W** for the record, Andrew was - and still is - a great team player and his history doesn't negate thaat. Any of his teammates now would say that he is quiet and withdrawn. I think cancelling him is a mistake.

 **@TeamMinyard** i mean, i don't think we should be cancelling andrew minyard BUT it's so frustrating that the only argument that anyone can present against it is just "oh but he's a really good exy player" bc that's a terrible defence and i'm sure there are better ones that could be used

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** I know you keep asking me to speak out against Andrew Minyard but I have absolutely nothing against him. He's been a little on the quiet side the few times I've met him but he was never violent towards me or any of my teammates and he cared a hell of a lot for HIS teammates **[1/2]**

 **@Jeremy-Knox-Official** I understand that he's done some problematic things in the past but I really don't think we should hold peoples' pasts against them. As **@neiljostenreal** said just a few weeks ago (paraphrasing), we've all done bad things and I think we should be allowed to move past them in order to properly heal. **[2/2]**

 **@BostonGreatWhitesOfficial** Some things have come out recently about one of our players, Andrew Minyard. Whilst we understand that some things in his history are not acceptable, we know a different Andrew, and we are standing behind that Andrew 100%. This is all we will be saying on the matter.

 **@minyard-josten** the problem is that andrew hasn't said anything to defend himself? like if he just said "yeah i've done some shit stuff but it's in the past" like I'd be more than willing to accept that but it's been radio silence and we're all confused?

_Andrew! What do you have to say to everyone speaking out against you on Twitter?_

**No comment.**

_What about the talk about your past conviction?_

**No comment.**

_Nothing to say about-_

**Take a wild fucking guess.**

**@Neilismybb** i actually kind of liked andrew before this? like he was sullen in a cool way? but he's done some real fucked up stuff and he's not even gonna talk about it? i mean it's just really bad for **@neiljostenreal** that he's been caught up in this, you know? _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 **@fuckandrewminyard** LMAOOO "TAKE A WILD FUCKING GUESS" AHAHAHSVFA CANCELLEDDDD _#AndrewMinyardIsOverParty_

 _@neiljostenreal Retweeted_  
**@Exy-KevinDay** I think Andrew's responses during his interview the other day speak volumes as to his maturity. Rather than pick a fight like SOME people might, he's keeping quiet.

 _@neiljostenreal Retweeted_  
**@NickyHemmick-xx** lmao did Kevin actually just indirect **@neiljostenreal** ? lmaoo i'm cackling

 **@blueJeanMoreau** okay but like given the whole minyard-josten rivalry shit, I would've expected **@neiljostenreal** to speak out by now? like i imagine he has a whole load of shit to get off his chest about minyard so why isn't he taking the opportunity?

**@neiljostenreal**

_Before I start this, I want to say that none of what I'm about to say should have to be said. As I said in a post-match interview over a month ago now, the past is the past and it shouldn't be brought up. As it is, Andrew will never defend himself because he doesn't feel like he has to, so I'm going to. For the record, anything that I am about to say is said with his permission._

_First of all, the talk about his time in juvie. I'm not going to go into too much detail here, but I will say that at the time, he was desperate. As I'm sure you all know, Andrew was in the foster system until he was sixteen years old, but what you might not know is that he had some horrific foster families. The family he was with at the time was particularly awful, and he went to juvie ON PURPOSE just to get away from them._

_A lot of people also bring up his conviction that led to his medication. First of all, when I first met Andrew he was on his medication and he was far worse off for it. But that's not the real issue here. His conviction came after a fight in which he took on four men who had started a fight with his cousin because he was gay. Admittedly, he may have used more force than was necessary but he was defending his cousin, as he has done every day since then._

_A lot of people think they knew what Riko Moriyama was like. As somebody who met him many times, particularly when I spent Christmas at Castle Evermore during my freshman year, I think it's about time that we say that Riko was a massive piece of shit. He was violent, abusive and he liked to treat his other players as his property, particularly Kevin Day and Jean Moreau. At the end of that match, Riko was fully intending to do some serious damage to me - which could even have led to my death - and the fact that Andrew stepped in to defend me is likely the only reason I am still alive now._

_The knives, which haven't been spoken about much but have been brought up a few times, are a sore spot for me, as I'm sure you can imagine. However, he has never used them maliciously. In fact, I could list the amount of times he's used them at all on both hands. Andrew is an incredibly caring and protective person who would do anything for the people he loves, as I've just stated up there when I spoke about the people hurting his cousin and Riko attacking me. I agree with you all that perhaps it is too much for what may appear to be minuscule slights, but he has never felt all that powerful, largely due to his disrupted upbringing, and the knives help him with that._

_Once again, I'd like to reiterate that everything I've said here is with Andrew's permission but not necessarily with his approval. If left to his own devices, he would never have said anything, but I think it is incredibly unfair for him to suffer for this. If we were to hold every single player's past against them, I can think of many who would be far more deserving of this witch hunt._

_-Neil Josten_

**@NickyHemmick-xx** well said **@neiljostenreal**

 **@Matt-Boyd** god, isn't **@neiljostenreal** just so good with words?

 **@DanB-W @neiljostenreal** said it better than I ever could've. "If we were to hold every single player's past against them, I can think of many who would be far more deserving of this witch hunt."

 **@Exy-KevinDay** I think that just about sums it up **@neiljostenreal**

 **@mrsday1985** i think we've all just glossed over one of the most important bits of this whole thing... like... did neil josten refer to himself as one of the people minyard loves?

 **@TeamMinyard** I'm not one to jump to conclusions buuuuuuuut did Neil Josten just come out ?

_Neil! Neil! Is it true that you are in a relationship with supposed rival Andrew Minyard?_

**I'm not sure why you think that's any of your business. I understand that you vultures need to spin a good story to make a living but peoples' lives shouldn't be just tools for your sick imaginations.**

**@heynickyursofine** can you please address the rumours about neil and andrewww? **@NickyHemmick-xx**

 **@NickyHemmick-xx** this is none of my business, and certainly none of yours. i'm not gonna talk about my cousin's personal life.

_Is Andrew Minyard the first openly gay Exy player?_

_Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten - the true story!_

_Rivals to lovers - when did Andrew and Neil first get together and why are we only finding out now?_

_@neiljostenreal Retweeted_  
**@AJMinyard** yes.


End file.
